Slam Dunk Fanfic: Wolf Basketball
by sendohakiradd7
Summary: Who said only humans can play basketball? I'm not good at this sumimasen
1. Prologue (01-05 06:46:47)

A/N: This is my second story nyahahahaha but, this is a bit different from my first story hehehe, feel free to point out errors from my works, thank you and enjoy!!

October 20, 1325

It was raining that day and blood are scattered all over the place, heads that are separated already from their bodies can be seen. People killing each other, fighting for the sake of their territory, peace and rights.

"You unethical punk, how dare you set your foot in my pack, you have a death wish huh?" the guy with a longer hair said and growl to declare that he's not backing out.

While the tall one smirked and his eye color changed from brown to yellow and red, and his sharp claws are showing " yeah yeah, I'm not here to chitchat, I'm here to get your head and have this little place of yours" the tall guy said.

It infuriates the other guy even more and with that he shifted and turn into a big brown wolf, cracking bones can be heard from the shifting.

The brown wolf howl and it means war, The tall guy looked down at the wolf and kicked it, the wolf's body was thrown away and crashed in a big tree.

The guy with a yellowish and reddish eyes walked towards the brown wolf "This is your end, you pathetic weak wolf, you are a disgrace in our kind and in this world where I am the strongest, weaklings has no right to live" he said and he was about to finish the guy when his body was thrown away by someone.

"stop! Stop! Stop all of this! How could you do this?! You're killing the moon goddess creation? Why?? Why do you end up like this? You are the strongest among the moon goddess' creation, why do you use your power to satisfy your greed " said the intruder.

"I want myself back, saving you all means losing myself, I saved you all for a very long time and you all did nothing but to betray me, always. wolves, all of you are just the same. Now tell me, do I have no rights in killing this weaklings who caused me all this trouble" the tall guy said

The intruder knows that there's a deeper reason behind his words, about what he feel and all his sacrifices, he's the oldest in their kind so he also know that killing is forbidden, and the entire universe know that. he does know that, it is not the only way to settle things, he even saw humans using talent and sports to settle their score, the intruder sigh and look up to the moon afterwards to ask the moon goddess for help this people to see the right path,moment have past and it seems that the moon goddess heard his hopeless plea.

The whole place was covered with blinding light coming from the moon, the intruder witnessed the graceful moon goddess who gracefully appeared in front of them with a sad eyes.

The intruder kneel down to show his respect towards the moon goddess, the one who created their kinds. the moon goddess held his chin and smiled at him

"Child, I read your mind and I see that you have learned a lot during your journey on the human's planet, I am happy that I've created you smart, kind, reliable and obedient, I admire you for that. I like what you have in your mind and I want you to explain about the whole thing" the moon goddess said with a knowing smile.

The intruder said that there's an interesting sports in the human world, they don't kill to show dominance, they play it like their lives depends on it, they call it Basketball.

that's where everything started, wolves started settling things using sports and the moon goddess erased everyone's memories, including the tall guy's memory.

That's where the system starts, where everyone will settle it with basketball basketball, the system passes from generation to generation. Until now the system is still implemented, since wolves has unbelievable strength and speed and etc. the basketball court's design will have the ability to restrain their wolf ability and every wolves on the court will play almost human-like, which means they will play at the court at their best if they want to win.

The moon goddess looked at the tall guy with a sad eyes, she held the guy's face and the guy turns into a big light, the moon goddess took the light and she put it in her womb "he is a part of me, i shall take him" she said.

when she's about to leave, she heard the guy who gave him the brilliant talked "moon goddess, why did you do that, where are you taking him?" the moon goddess smiled and just vanished into thin air.

As time goes by, where the generation evolves, so as their knowledge in everything, wolf's bane was made for those who disobeyed the moon goddess' absolute system and still choose killing instead of sports.

and up from her place the moon goddess watched her dear creation while smiling and thought she settled everything..


	2. Chapter 1

AU ALERT!

January 10, 20*

The system created by the moon goddess is still effective and no one must go against it. Basketball is the main game in every sports event but, not all wolves shows interests for basketball and still stick with fighting even in the present day.

Though, their kind of fighting is not like before, they just punch each other like what thugs do and the ancestors have forgotten that wolves used to kill each other to show dominance, since the moon goddess took all the evidences of the past incident. The moon goddess made a decision to assign high rankers to observed peace, the Suream Dunk planet looks and Earth planet are pretty much alike except, earth has human and Suream Dunk has wolves living on it.

The human laws, government, schools, community, and lifestyle was also adapted by the wolves except it was upgraded, werewolves are naturally created smarter than humans. Werewolves are aware of humans existence but for humans, creature like wolves are just a folklore and such things only exist in movies like twilight.

Somewhere in Suream Dunk Planet's Continent called Asia Dunk, where Japan was located, a country of Suream Dunk where everyone is praising because of its basketball, Kanagawa is one of the powerhouse prefecture of japan nationally.

In Shohoku high school, new students, especially the First year students are lining up to register their names for the daily attendance using their fingerprints. Yes, Shohoku high school is in kanagawa and is currently one of the lowest rank school because the basketball team is weak.

Kanagawa Prefecture has four power house, Takezato, Ryonan, Shoyo and Kainan University. Kainan rank first, second is Shoyo, Ryonan and lastly Takezato.

Kanagawa's Top players are from Kainan, shoyo and ryonan, everyone knows about them except the wolves who's arguing about the peanut that they have for snacks yesterday and that is the first year Sakuragi and his gang.

"Nyahahahahahahaahaha yohei stop that, I am a tensai i know how to do this" the red head guy said, he just walk through the gate without pressing his thumb on the device, so the alarms sounded, that starts a ruckus in school. the hidden machine guns set by the school system appeared infront of the bakayaro(Mega idiot) and his friends.

"I told you to put your thumb on that box hanamichi!!" yohei shouted at hanamichi and the akay-kami (red head) got pissed and head butted him "who's the baka(idiot)? me? yohei this tensai never made even a single mistake in his life, not even once" hanamichi said with a proud face. Yohei's eyes dilated because of the impact of hanamichi's ultimate headbutt and while he's lying on the floor he remember nothing about him calling hanamichi a baka(idiot), yohei thought he died for a sec, he looked at hanamichi walking arrogantly and saw how the red bean whacked the robot because, they're in his way and he will be late.

"This tensai has no time dealing with this piece of metals, ekemasu(let's go) minasan(everyone)" sakuragi said and ohkusu together with noma and takamiya followed their leader, except yohei who's still lying at the gate of shohoku high.

The class started even though, it's still only the first day of school, The principal implemented that, hoping the school rank result will be good at the end of the semester.

Hanamichi and his friends are on the 7th section of the first year, the class is quite and listening because their teacher look strict "senior high school is really different from junior high, ehihihihihi maybe my love life will bloom here, I am a tensai anyway" sakuragi thought.

Hanamichi fell asleep during classes, yohei looked in his way and smiled at their youngest friend even though, he's their mighty leader. "hmmmm just like a child" yohei thought and smiled before he look at their teacher again. It's break time and the Hanamichi gundam decided to eat under the sakura tree at the back of the school gym.

Usually the gang will fight at the break time but they agreed to not fight in high school anymore atleast, it's necessary and they're caught in a situation, hanamichi also agreed. They're laughing because of takamiya's belly gut when three girls appeared and the girl in the middle smiled at hanamichi. The bakayaro(stupid fool) was star-strucked and fall in love with the brown haired girl faster than the rocket, hanamichi can feel his heart beating erratically, he even thought that his heart will come out from his rib cage.

Wolves has a sharp hearing ability and the gang can hear hanamichi's heart thumping like crazy, yohei can't stop his laugh when he heard it.

When he saw their leader acting like a love sick pup, yohei tap his friend's shoulder a shake him a bit "hey hanamichi, they're gone, you can breathe now" ohkusu said and bit his lower lip to suppress his laugh, obviously he doesn't want to get knocked out by hanamichi's head butt.

"minasan do you see that girl? I think she like me" sakuragi said and the rest laugh in their minds, thankfully sakuragi is too distracted to know what's on their minds. Sakuragi is their leader and they know how strong he is, his ability can even beat an alpha if he wants too but, he's to ignorant of his own power, except yohei the only guy who is sensible, level-headed and logical in their gang, is the only one who can feel the radiating power from him even in hanamichi's calm state and the rest can also feel it, when the red head guy lost his cool.

"ma ma, hanamichi it's only on your mind" takamiya said and yohei pause for a while just to look at hanamichi, who's now ready to kill a megane kun(four eyed/ specs guy) pig, so as a good friend he mind link ohkusu and the rest to run if they still love their life.

"Baka takamiya! Do you have a death wish? Why did you say that?! that is a taboo word you baka!" chu said (btw chu is noma's nickname, yohei and the gang usually call him that). They are still running for their life, luckily they made it alive and reached their classroom but, it's only for a second because when they're about to sit down hanamichi head butted them.

"nyahahahahahahaha bakame(stupidos) nyahahahaha remember we're all in the same class" hanamichi said and walk towards his seat while laughing really hard. his poor friends was knocked down with a lump on their foreheads.

The noon break was over and the class started again but, hanamichi was bored so he walks out from their room to get some fresh air and when he opened the window to have some fresh air he was interrupted by a voice and that pissed him off, he almost head butted that someone when he saw that it's the brunette girl who smiled at him under the sakura tree.

"a-ano do you like basketball?" the girl said and hanamichi was fast to decide that he will be a sportsman "daisuke! I am a tensai baskettu man! Tensai Sakuragi Athletic Hanamichi" he said with a happy face and the girl smiled even more " I am akagi haruko, sakuragi kun yurushku" she said, haruko checked hanamichi's muscle and when she pressed his arms, she stifle a gasp because the mucles feels so powerful.

"wow your muscles are all good! You're muscular and hontoni(really) deke!(tall/big) You're an athlete right?! You should join the basketball team!" she said while squealing and hanamichi's signature laugh erupted in the hallway, that catches yohei and the gangs attention "something's happening" they thought so they peeked at the door and saw hanamichi with the brunette girl.

They can see that hanamichi was blushing and he laughs to cover his burning cheeks "sudesuka? Then I should join the basketball club!" he said and raise his fist and that earns a happy squeal from haruko.

" okay sakuragi kun I will wait for you tomorrow at the gym! Bye bye" she said and bid her goodbye to sakuragi "hmmmmmm haruko san is really cute! If I could walk her home then I could die happy!" he said and yohei shook his head.

The gang thought that hanamichi's streak is waving at them so they need to buy more confetti for their Emergency/Unexpected party like this. Hanamichi was in heaven for the whole day because of haruko, he even treat his gang a bowl of ramen in their way home.

"omoshiro (interesting) I guess I can expect something fun" yohei thought.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Slam Dunk is not mine. credits to Inoue sensei. Watch Slam Dunk Anime

: So here's the thing, their wolves can talk to them and it's like the wolf is inside the human's mind and we all know that wolf can mind link using telepathy, thanks to twilight and to all the wolverine books that I've read (LOL)

Suream Dunk Planet highly prioritize sports, Especially basketball. which means, if a country is good at sports then, the country will live in luxury, and that is applied in different countries of suream dunk planet and its prefectures. that's why the different prefectures of japan are really competitive to get the first spot in the nationals, both summer and winter cup tournaments. the schools of each prefectures who won at the tournament will surely have a place that has everything to offer, That explains the luxury that kainan has, which shohoku lacks, because their basketball team is weak and they always lost at the first round of the qualifying/District games for the nationals. Players who played at the nationals have a chance to play internationally.

Meanwhile...

Things happened and...

Hanamichi's having a hard time in joining the basketball club because the captain akagi doesn't want hanamichi in his team. The captain thought that hanamichi's attitude sucks and he doesn't want that, it will be an extra work for him if, the baka mono(super stupid) makes the team. "Onni-sama(dear brother) i heard rukawa made it" hanamichi said while giving akagi a puppy face.

The captain laughed, almost in tears when he said that rukawa is a phenomenal player, is also an alpha's gradson and he want rukawa on his team while, he frankly said that he doesn't want hanamichi to join his team even though a lost lightning struck him to death.

Yohei saw hanamichi's distress, he pulled his leader out from the basketball club's room because, he's afraid that hanamichi might snapped and lost his nuts and kill the gorilla. As a good friend he doesn't want this bakayaro to end up behind the cold bars. "ma ma,oshizsuke (calm down) bak- hanamichi, I guess that gorilla saw your stupidity at the gate last time and besides that is haruko-chan's anniki, if only you listened to me then, you won't be having a hard time right now" yohei said calmly patting hanamichi's shoulder.

But to his horror hanamichi snapped and his wolf was about to take over, hanamichi has really an issue in controlling his wolf when he's angry. Everyone in the area of shohoku high school and even the people(werewolves rather) outside walking one hundred meters away from shohoku high, felt the presence of a powerful wolf. Their wolves bowed down and howl, like they're bowing to an alpha.

Yohei panicked when he saw hanamichi's eye's shifting from brown to something scary so he did the emergency plan "OH LOOK HANAMICHI!!! IT'S HARUKO-CHAN!" yohei shouted and hanamichi was pulled from his anger and his scary eyes changed to a heart shape one. "haruko?! Haruko-san?? Where?" bakayaro said excitedly and when he found out that yohei fooled him, he looked at yohei who is now running away from hanamichi to save himself from the red peanut.

"YOHEI!!! KONO YAROOO(bastard) HOW DARE YOU FOOL THIS TENSAI! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE ANNOYARO!"hanamichi yelled at the top his lungs but he failed to catch yohei.

Yohei looked behind him if sakuragi is still following him, he sigh in relief when he lost the red pepper but, that's not the one that bothers him.

He know that, hanamichi is strong but the power that he radiates a while ago are too strong that even he, a grandson of alpha of the pack from okinawa was terrified by his friend when he felt it. Hanamichi is not the one he should mess up with.

Because of the presence that lurks in shohoku high school, the class was suspended by the principal himself together with the rankers of kanagawa. The reason is to inspect the place and find the wolf who they thought is still lurking in kanagawa, drastic measures has been made, they checked all the students. The rankers are clearly panicking because of that presence. "che, mindoksenna(disturbance), I should be playing basketball right now and wow haruko san" hanamichi blurted when it's already his turn to be check by the rankers.

The rankers asked the students, even the teachers and staffs to look at them in the eye. Kanagawa has 20 rankers and 64 different alphas from 64 different packs within the Kanagawa's territory. High rankers and Alphas has sharper senses than any wolves, so they're perfect for the job. "I am Alpha Rukawa, Now, look at my eye" said the alpha, "which eye, the left or the right?" hanamichi said, he sound so bored and that angers the alpha's wolf. The student was shocked on how hanamichi responded toploftically to the respected alpha of one of the biggest territory in kanagawa, "that kid really doesn't know the word respect" someone said and hanamichi looked around and when he saw who it was, he punched the poor kid on the face. "Everyone of you urusai(shut up)! Now oyaji(old man) let's get this done, I'm going home" he said and looked in the eye of the alpha.

When the alpha looked at his eyes he found a black wolf, the alpha nods and let hanamichi passed the gate. When hanamichi walk passed the alpha, his shoulder brushed against the red haired kid and the alpha felt nothing.

The captain of the team decided to bring the team in their territory so they can practice and hanamichi was coming with the team. Gori doesn't want hanamichi to go with them but, his younger sister, haruko BEGGED akagi to give the bakayaro a chance to prove himself, so in the end the red haired tagged along with his gundam. when they reached the place, the team was amazed, the gori captain's pack is hontoni ( really) deke (big). The captain lead them on the pack gym and again, they saw how good is the gorilla's place. "hmmm I thought he would bring us on a zoo, isn't he a gorilla" hanamichi whispered to kuwata, a first year. That didn't pass the captain's ears so yeah you know what happened to the red haired otoko(guy).

"Huddle up! So you all know that it doesn't mean that I accepted your form, you're already an official member, may I remind you that the only wolves who can play effectively are the one who have a Alpha, Beta and gamma in their bloodline. Alpha like me has the strength to play this sports! So a Bakamono has no rights treating basketball as a baka sports! Weakling Baka should just leave now, because as I was saying, the basketball takes stamina and ability and a high IQ to get to the top!" captain akagi said and everyone can feel his strong presence, even hanamichi acknowledged him. "We will have a practice game now, and you all know what will happen once you step on the court. Your ability as a wolf will be lessen, you will be playing using your physical strength as a human" the captain added. The team was ordered to introduce themselves including their past school, height, and weight. After the introduction akagi told them to warm up, to avoid injuries.

Hanamichi was enthusiastic during warm ups and they shout to hype their spirit to play at their best. Hanamichi was rather enthusiastic but, he's a novice so he can't participate in the game and because he doesn't know the fundamentals of basketball, that's why he's stuck with the beautiful manager doing kisok (basic) dribbling and that pissed hanamichi but, he needs to do the basic. Hanamichi saw that haruko is watching the practice game"che, kisok are so easy for me, I am a tensai after all nyahahahahaah" he said and starts with his basic dribbling.


End file.
